


Take Two

by arabellarosetay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, I'm sorry if it sucks, Im not sure yet, No More Resets, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, maybe smut, there were resets though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabellarosetay/pseuds/arabellarosetay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was happy. Until his happy life was ripped from him. <br/>Now, Frisk has promised there would be no more resets, that Sans doesn't have to worry anymore.<br/>But when one's happiness is ripped away it's hard to trust anyone again.<br/>Sans had never seen you since that first timeline; until now.<br/>He never thought he'd see you again. <br/>Never see your smile, hear your laugh.<br/>But here you are, just as he remembers.<br/>But you don't remember him.<br/>Man... That's awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) This is my first reader-insert fic. Tell me if you have any suggestions:)!  
> Enjoy:)

Sans never really understood how he got so lucky in life. How one kid managed to free the whole of the underground, how the humans were so nice to monsters when they surfaced, like they regretted their past sins. How he managed to find someone as wonderful as you.

He had never been happier.

You were cuddled up with him, talking about how Papyrus decided he was going to wake you up at two in the morning to make his extra special spaghetti to celebrate you graduating, and the gleaming silver ring that found its home on your finger. Papyrus had gotten along with from the beginning; you had met him at the grocery store. He had told you about his love of spaghetti and you told him you usually made spaghetti because that’s what you could afford. Upon finding another spaghetti lover he pulled you over to Sans immediately, happily chirping about finding a new friend. You had given him a smile that melted his heart.

You were in college for music, becoming a music teacher specifically. Happily student teaching at Toriel’s school teaching the kids the basics of music theory and how to sing simple notes. The kids all loved you; _everyone_ loved you.

And you managed to love him. Your smile was his lighthouse in the storm of his mind. You kiss was his life support. You were his everything.

He couldn’t imagine life without you anymore.

He never thought about life without you as he went to bed that night. The two of you exchanged soft _“I Love You”_ s before sleep over came you.

“SANS,” A familiar voice woke him up from his sleep. “GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!! WE NEED TO RECALIBRATE OUR PUZZLES!”

Sans’ eyes shot open. He was greeted with familiar room, an old room.

He was in Snowdin.

He called your name…

_But nobody came._


	2. Obviously You're Very Scary Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a nice skeleton on your way to work, he really loves that you love spaghetti for some reason. Not like that has significance right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow:
> 
> 1) Two chapters in one day, I was really determined to write this chapter tonight. You're welcome.  
> 2) This is doing so much better than I thought it ever would. Thank you so much!!
> 
> Enjoy our first chapter in the present:)

You looked down at your phone as you waited for the bus. You hated public transportation, but that's what you get for going to college in the city. Oh well, you'd have to live wouldn't you. 

You texted your boss saying you might be a bit later than expected because the bus seemed to be taking forever. She had quickly replied that she'd try to keep Mettaton from short-circuiting. Yes, the monster movie star. Well, as he told us. Humans have not been the best to monsters in the past few months, not really wanting them breathing the same air as us. Mettaton explained that he wanted to present our little performances in the hopes of becoming famous on the surface. You happily agreed, you hated being the MC. You started working here to sing and get things off your chest by singing your favorite songs. But after last year, you lost so many employees due to them graduating, someone had to MC, and it might as well have been you. You had the least problems with public speaking after all. You've trained Mettaton for a few months and he's been to all of the performances to see you lead the show and tonight is his first time doing it by himself. Of course you were going to be there still, just to make sure he stays calm and everything runs smoothly but you had confidence in him. 

The bus finally arrived and everyone started piling on. That is until the person in front of you doesn't have enough change. 

"I'M AM SO SORRY MISTER BUS HUMAN, BUT I JUST WANT TO GO TO MY TRAINING, CAN I REPAY YOU ANOTHER TIME?" The… skeleton, pleaded with the bus driver. The old man grumbled before telling him he can't give free rides, especially not for monsters. The poor skeleton looked so hurt and made his way to head off the bus. 

"Here," I said loudly causing both human and monster to look. "This should be enough for his and here's my I.D." You hand the bus driver your change and show him you I.D. saying you get to ride for free. "Now leave him alone. He did nothing wrong." You told the bus driver before smiling up at the skeleton. He was tall and lean, not really looking like a human skeleton. He had a crop top matched goofily with a thick scarf. Well it was cold out. 

"OH THANK YOU KIND HUMAN. HAVE A GOOD DAY BUS HUMAN!" He chirped happily. You plopped down into a window seat and the skeleton stopped in front of you. 

"DEAREST KIND HUMAN, MAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SIT NEXT TO YOU?" You chuckled at his question. And quickly said a soft "of course." He smiled a bright smile that you couldn't help smile back at and sat down next to you. "I AM PAPYRUS! WHAT IS YOUR NAME KIND HUMAN?" He exclaimed, so loudly people shot him glares. He was oblivious to them as he waited for you to answer. 

"I'm ______," you laughed softly. You've never met anyone as happy and pure as him. It made you want to protect him for some reason. 

"WHAT A GREAT NAME. NOT AS GREAT AS PAPYRUS THOUGH! NYEH HEH HEH" he cackled loudly. "BUT BEFORE WE CAN BECOME FRIEND HUMAN I MUST, KNOW DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?" He looked at you with such a hopeful smile. 

"Yeah, I eat a lot of it. It's one of the few things I can afford. But a little pasta never hurt anyone right Papyrus?" You gave him a soft smile. You could feel your cheeks burning from smiling so much. But, you felt you had to smile for him. 

"WOWIE HUMAN! ANOTHER PASTA LOVER!! I THINK WE WILL GET ALONG GREATLY!" He smiled happily at you. The gears in your head began to turn and you gave him a sly smile. 

"Well, it would be im- _pasta_ -ble to think we wouldn't." You shot him a wink at your pun. He looked at you shocked but a smile still present on his face.

"OH NO, NOT YOU TOO!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Papyrus had gotten off a few stops before you, not before giving you his phone number happily exclaiming he could wait to see you again. He was a sweetheart. How could anyone not like him? 

You walked into work to find Mettaton pacing anxiously. Who knew robots got anxious too? He saw you and ran over to grab your shoulders.

“Darling,” He sighed dramatically. “My friends informed me that they would be coming tonight, oh the pressure.” He faked fainting as he sat down on the couch backstage. You rolled your eyes.

“Aw man what a shock,” you said sarcastically. “It’s not like friends want to cheer you on at all.” You chuckle at his unimpressed expression. “You’re going to do great, how did the run through go?”

“It went marvelously.” He sighed. You shook your head at the robot.

“You’ll do great then, the run throughs are always worse than the actual thing.” Mettaton gave you a quick glare before running off to finish his make up.

It was almost ShowTime.

\-----------------------------------------------

You were right of course. Mettaton did wonderfully. Everyone loved him, he interacted with the audience, he flew some flirty jokes into the air, and he almost stole the show from the singers. You were backstage cleaning up the make up supplies and putting clothes away when Mettaton came rushing in.

“I told you you’d do-“ You began only to be cut off my Mettaton grapping you and pulling you out to the show room.

“I want you to meet my friends!” He buzzed excitedly. He laughed gently as he tugged you to a group of monsters, recognizing one immediately.

“Oh, hey Papyrus,” He said calmly. He said skeleton squealed happily.

“YOU ARE THE HUMAN METTATON HAS BEEN WORKING WITH? OH THIS IS JUST GREAT!” He clapped his hands as he spoke looing so excited. “BROTHER THIS IS THE HUMAN I MET EARLIER!” Papyrus looked down to a shorter skeleton. He looked… shocked to say the least.

“Everyone this is _____” Mettaton gestured at you. “_____ this is everyone.”

Everyone introduced themselves, well almost. Toriel, a motherly goat, Undyne, a strong fish lady, Alphys, a dinosaur you had heard a lot of, Asgore, another goat who Toriel seemed to have bad blood with, then there was Papyrus and…

“Hi, I haven’t heard your name yet,” You smiled at the shorter skeleton. “I hope we can be great friends, I think your brother thinks I’m some spaghetti master.” You chuckled while remembering your and Papyrus’ conversation earlier. The skeleton looked at you like he had seen a ghost. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. You were worried, were you really that scary looking? “Well,” You started to set up your joke. Jokes always made everything better right? “ _Tibia_ honest, I’d like to know your name.”

Your joke seemed to get through to him. He smiled at you, it was possible the most genuine smile you’ve ever seen. You had to smile back as he chuckled softly at your, truthfully awful, pun.

“good one,” He finally said, his voice deep and throaty. It sent chills down your spine. “i’m sans, and sorry for being a numb _skull_.” He gave you a small wink. You laughed while it seemed everyone else groaned.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mettaton had gone to grab the human who had been training him. Sans looked down at the kid for a moment. They had said there would be no more resets, but the humans have not been treating monsters well on the surface so far. He couldn’t believe that their would be no more resets. Sans had even gone to the grocery store he met you at everyday in hopes he would see you. When Papyrus came home from his training he proclaimed that he had met a nice human today who also loved spaghetti. He tried to not get his hopes up, he knew he would only be hurt more wishing you would be here when you wouldn’t be. Papyrus began telling our group about his new friend and they all were glad he had found a nice human. They were beginning to think they were a myth.

Mettaton came running out pulling along a laughing human. That laugh…

Sans froze when he saw the human. It couldn’t be.

It was you.

You were as beautiful as he remembered. Your hair was a bit shorter than last time but god, it looked good. Your eyes had their youthful and mischievous gleam in them that he had dreamed about through all of those resets. You lips, they looked so soft as you spoke, curled up in a smile as you greeted everyone. You looked at him and smiled. He felt sweat running down his skull. This can’t be real.

“Hi, I haven’t heard your name yet,” You smiled at him. “I hope we can be great friends, I think your brother thinks I’m some spaghetti master.” You chuckled. God that laugh, it was music to his ears. It reminded him of all the jokes he use to tell you. You had always loved silly puns like him. “Well,” You put your hands on your hips and smiled at him. He knew what was coming next. “ _Tibia_ honest, I’d like to know your name.”

It was you. Goddamn it was you. Sans finally broke out of his thoughts, the pinprick of light from the lighthouse, which had been dormant for so long, finally returning. He chuckled at your pun. You smiled back, a smile that melted his heart all over again.

“good one,” He finally said, his voice deep and throaty. Something flashed in your eyes, like it has heard that voice again. “i’m sans, and sorry for being a numb _skull_.” He gave you a small wink. You laughed your sweet laugh. He knew you didn’t remember anything but, god, it was amazing to hear that laugh again.

It was amazing to have you again.


	3. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaghetti lunch and the park turns into something more serious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! I'm so happy. Continue to comment and leave suggestions on what you think should happen in the next chapter:).   
> Enjoy a chapter with only our former lovers:)

You could just say you hated school, that you were only in college to make more money when you get out.

But that lie would fall through the moment you'd say you were studying to be a music teacher. Everyone in your high school band was shocked when you said you were going to be a teacher, not a professional flautist. You were the best flute player your school had had in many years. But you didn't want to preform professionally. It wasn't your style. Plus three month breaks sounds pretty appealing. 

After a long, bad, rehearsal with everyone on a new instrument you were just dying for some lunch. You walked to the park and flopped down onto the bench you've grown to love and pulled out the thermos you miraculously managed to pack in your mad dash out of the door this morning. You opened it up sighing as steam escaped from the container. The warmth made you happy as you twisted your fork in the warm noodles.

Yes, you were eating spaghetti. But you could make a ton of spaghetti for a small price, so why complain that's it's your lunch and dinner, sometimes even breakfast, everyday? It allowed you to buy all the stupid reeds clarinets and saxophones needed. As well as repair all the dents from when you hit the trombone against the door trying to leave rehearsal.

You ate while you watched the wind blow the colored leaves off the trees. Young kids happily tried to catch them; humans and monsters alike. You wished humans would be nicer to monsters. If you take away the exteriors, you were all the basically the same. You all wanted happiness.   
You continued to examine your surroundings as you slurped up your noodles, trying so hard not to get anything on you. It was not laundry day and you could not afford to get a stain now. In the corner of your eye you noticed a familiar monster making his way to this bench, freezing when he saw you. You, embarrassingly, smiled at him, a few noodles hanging from the closed smile. You quickly swallowed your mistake and called to him, "Hey Sans, care to join me?" You gave him a small wave with your fork and gestured your head to the empty spot next to you. 

He smiles softly at you before making his was to sit next to you. You instantly felt warmer, the cold airs effect lessened by his presence. It didn't really make sense. 

"what are you doing here on a chilly day like this?" He asked you, a gleam in your eye. "you look _bone_ cold." He smiled at you expectedly. You chuckled softly before grabbing your thermos tighter. 

"Eating some lunch. The wind is _ribbing_ me the wrong way though." You winked at him. His face turned a light shade of blue. Maybe that wasn't the best pun. "I've got class in an hour and I didn't want to walk all the way home. Plus I love this park." You explained normally. He nodded and looked at the sky for a bit. He sighed softly and looked at you. 

"this is my favorite place in this park," he said simply; no puns, no jokes. He was serious. From what you've heard from others, he is rarely serious. You felt honored that he was serious around you but, it made your stomach feel fuzzy, like you should feel more. 

"It's mine too, I don't know why. I always came here after a bad time, it always made me feel better," you smiled at all of fixed bad memories. This bench seemed to always make you happier. This is your favorite bench, you feel that it held the best potential for happy memories. You don't know why. 

"I've eaten a lot of ice cream here after break ups." Okay, why did you say that? That was really inappropriate. Like you don't talk about failed relationships out right like that. But, you felt like you needed to tell him. He stiffened at that. But kept on a smiled plastered on his face. 

"boyfriends huh?" He said icily. His voice sent shivers down your spine. 

"Yeah… you know, gotta try to find the one in college, ha ha…" you mumble off. You slouched down rubbing the back of your head. This is awkward. "Got a bit busy this year. Junior year is always harder for relationships. Preparing for student teaching you know?" Obviously he didn't. He wasn't in college. But, you felt like he did…? 

"you're a junior…" he mumbled sounding shocked. Like he has lost time. Like he's lost memories. You tried to explain, but the words caught in your throat when you saw his state. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sans remembers this bench. This is where you had your first kiss with him. This is where you had said your first "I Love You." This is where he proposed to you, the magical "yes" flowing out between your sobs. This was one of his happiest places. 

Now it was filled with sorrow. 

They came up two years later than normal. When he meet you the first time, you were a bright eyed freshman in college, happy to be away from home. He had been your first boyfriend in college. And your only one in college. But, others have been with you, others who didn't deserve you in his eyes. They probably came to this bench, they probably kissed you on this fucking bench. They probably told you they fucking loved you. Did you love them back. Did they get to hear those three sweet words from your mouth while he suffered every day? 

Sans clenched his fists and breathed hardly. Why where they so late this time? Why did he have to suffer 730 fucking extra days without you?

His thoughts were broken when something warm and soft grabbed at his clenched fist. 

\-----------------------------------------------

He was shaking, hands in fists. You were definitely worried about him. You placed a hand on his fist and his face shot up to look at you. Eyes completely black, the pinpricks of light eclipsed by a distinct emotion; loss. 

This was weird wasn't it? 

Like, who evens grabs people's hands anymore? That's not how things like this are supposed to work. Oh god, you literally ruined the budding friendship the two of you were creating didn't you?  

"sorry kid," he started looking away from you. "got cold, the wind goes right through me after all." 

"You're lying Sans."

He looked at you again the light back in his eyes. You don't know how you knew he was lying. You just did. Like you've seen him lie before. 

"You know, I probably shouldn't tell you this because I've only known you for like a week and it's weird and I don't understand it but," you took a deep breath, closing your eyes. If you would've looked at him you would've seen the purest look you've ever seen. "I feel like I can trust you, like I know you." This was hard to explain. Sans began to open his mouth, to tell you to stop. 

"No, let me finish," you grab his hand to shut him up. It worked. "It's crazy right? I feel like I need to tell you everything. Like, I feel like I've gone through college before but, completely different. Like my whole life seems like it's different than it should be. If I can tell you that crazy anecdote, I think you should be able to tell me the truth. I don't take well to lies, Sans." You checked the time and sighed loudly. 

"Luckily for you however, I've got to go to class." You stand up, putting your thermos in the side pocket of your bag. "I'm gonna text you later and you better reply, I'm not gonna give up on you so easily, babe." You winked at him before heading off to class. He probably thinks you're crazy now… oops. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sans couldn't believe his ears. You didn't remember the last timeline but, you trusted him? One line rang out in his ears specifically. 

_"A little birdie told me you liked me," you smirked at him, obviously proud of the blush on his face._

_"don't know a birdie who can talk," he diverted your accusation._

_"Come on, just tell me," you pleaded stepping closer. You sure knew how to make him flustered. " Do you like me?"_

_"n-no."_

_"I don't take well to lies, Sans."_

* * *

 


	4. Couch Cuddles and a Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go over to make spaghetti with Papyrus but stay for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there was such a long break between these chapters. I've been so busy in school lately. I hope to be able to update more frequently soon.   
> Enjoy;)

You don't know why you did it. It was stupid. It was a mistake. You probably messed up this whole friendship.

But, you wanted to do it again.

\----------------------------------------------- Papyrus invited you over tonight. The two of you made spaghetti and talked about your education. He was fascinated that you could play as many instruments as you could.

You smiled at Sans the moment he walked in the kitchen. The two of you had gotten a lot closer after that day at the park a few weeks ago. A day hadn't passed since the two of you texted. You told him of all of the class drama and about how having an apartment by yourself was lonely and you wished you could've gotten a dog. He told you about all of his jobs and about how he gets lonely when Papyrus goes to his countless sleepovers and that you always have him for company.

He was possibly becoming your best friend.

He was sweet, caring, funny, smart, just overall an amazing person. He was better than any of the other guys you had ever met.

You trusted him more than you should.

Spaghetti was finished soon after and the three of you ate it at the dinner table and discussed happily about each other's news; mainly Papyrus'.

After dinner the three of you watched some movies before it was time for Papyrus to go to bed. Sans asked if you wanted to help him read the bedtime story and you said of course you did.

Papyrus was asleep in no time. You guessed that the added character expression made it easier to fall asleep.

After that Sans walked you downstairs and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "i guess you'll be leaving now?" He looked at the floor. You smiled at him, despite him not noticing and sat on the couch.

"A couple more movies never hurt anyone."

His head shot up, a genuine smile crossing his face. He put another movie on before sitting on the couch, closer to you than earlier.

You chuckled softly, glad for the closeness. 30 minutes into the movie Sans had placed his arms on the back of the couch and you were craving to be closer to him.Slowly, yet surely, you leaned closer to him, aiming to lean yourself against his side.

He looked over at you mid lean and you froze. You stared into his eyes for a moment, embarrassed to be caught in the act. You sighed loudly, "Fuck it."

You scooted closer to him, the top if your head against his cheek, you'd whole side pressed into his, one of your legs draped over his while the other was sprawled out on the couch.

Sans froze. His breath hitched while he looked at you curled up next to him. It felt surreal to him. To have you wanting to be this close with him again. You nuzzled your head against his cheek to break him from his trance and he laughed to himself before moving his arm down to cradle you, his hand lying softly on your hip.

His touch caused a spark in you, a rekindling of a feeling that had been dormant for a long time. A knot in your stomach grew every time Sans' soft bones traced circles into your hip. You held your breath as the knot grew and grew, feeling like it was encompassing all of your organs.

"S-Sans," you tried to get his attention. Of course you panted his name out. Could your body deceit you anymore than it already does?

Yes.

When Sans looked at you, worried, you felt your heart melt, the knot doubling in size that moment. You couldn't take it anymore, you had to… try.

You looked into his eyes for a moment, his worried glance never faded. You sighed softly and gave him a smile before peeling yourself from him. You felt cold immediately. Before he could move his hand though, you leaned forward again, your goal not his side anymore.

You pressed your lips against his teeth.

You both froze.

\-----------------------------------------------

You pulled away soon after, realizing your mistake. You closed your eyes, embarrassed.

You don't know why you did it. It was stupid. It was a mistake. You probably messed up this whole friendship.

But, you wanted to do it again.

When you opened your eyes, you were shocked. Sans looked at you with blue cheeks, smiling like an idiot. You were confused. Shouldn't he hate you now? Should he kick you out stating that you ruined your friendship? Shouldn't he-

You were cut off my teeth against your lips.

Sans grabbed your hips and gently pushed your back against the couch, leaning over you. The knot grew as you reached your hands up to cup his cheeks. He kissed you with so much passion, despite not having lips. It didn't matter that much to you though. Something wet licked at your lips and happily accepted it.

Maybe it was weird that skeletons had tongues? It should've freaked you out but, you somehow knew it was coming.

Your tongues danced and teeth clanked, to which Sans groaned to. His hands worked up under your shirt. Phalanges grabbing at skin. Your hands ran over his rips and spine, happy with the way his bones rattled and his hot pants.

He pulled away and rested his skull against your forehead. He laughed softly before giving the happiest smile you've ever seen.

"i've been wanting to do that forever." You smiled at his words, not knowing the true meaning behind it. You smiled back before glancing at the clock. You had been here for a long time now.

"I probably need to _make out_ of here soon," you smiled despite feeling sad. You really didn't want to leave his arms. He laughed a hearty laugh at your pun before wrapping you in his arms more, as if reading your thoughts.

"how about this," he sat up and ran a hand through your hair. Chills went down your spine. "i'll let you leave now," he smiled slyly.

"if you go on a date with me tomorrow."


End file.
